


Pooch`s POV

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Other, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a very short first person`s POV story. Molly, Kathryn Janeway`s Irish setter, observes and tries to understand her mistress`s relationship with another human she loves.The story is set post Endgame where Kathryn, Seven and Molly live together as a family unit.





	Pooch`s POV

"Every day before the big yellow sun comes up i hear them. At first i was scared. I thought they were hurting each other or fighting. Maybe they were fighting. I don`t understand. Do they fight everyday. The small one with red hair is the leader of the pack where she goes to work all day. She is a force to be reckoned with. Everybody listens when she speaks. They call her Kathryn. On her way back she brings me toys and sometimes food. She also likes to give me treats under the table at dinner time. She has to do this because if the large one, the one called Seven, finds out, Kathryn will be in trouble. She will not cry that night. Why does Kathryn want to be hurt and cry? I will never understand my mistress but i love her."

"The large one is the leader of this pack which they call a household. She orders Kathryn to take of her shoes when we come home from our walk. Kathryn listens but i sneak in the house, getting mud everywhere then Seven blames Kathryn for not training me properly. I don`t like to see my humans fight. It makes me sad."

"In the evenings we all sit on the couch. I don`t know where to sit. On Kathryn`s lap? Or Seven`s lap? They are both soft and smell nice. I love my humans. Kathryn gives me good tummy rubs but she also makes me run until i get tired so she can go to Seven to make her cry. I think Kathryn likes to cry only when Seven "hurts" her." 

"Seven also gives me good tummy rubs but she also sings to me. I love the sound of her voice. Kathryn does not know that Seven sings to me! It is our secret. My humans love to sit on the couch cuddling. They use their mouth and tongues to mark themselves, that they belong to each other. When they do this i stay away from them. I go to my doggie bed in the warm kitchen. I don`t want my scent to mingle with theirs because it is their special time to bond and groom each other. Sometimes they take hours and even all night to mark each other. When they stay all night marking each other, i use the small flap in the kitchen door to go out and play. My mistresses are too tired to play with me. The large one will come out and serve me food. She also takes food to the small one in their den."

"My large one and my small one. The humans that i love."

 

THE END.


End file.
